1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable electrical equipment table and more particularly pertains to supporting up to four electrically powered tools on a rotatable table thereby enabling the user to select and utilize a particular tool while remaining stationary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, work tables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting tools thereupon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,154 to Worrell a work table or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,125 to Welsch discloses a knock down work table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,518 to Lewin discloses a work table for saws and other tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,307 to Mickelson discloses a work table for machine tools.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,241 to Foster discloses a portable light/table.
In this respect, the rotatable electrical equipment table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting up to four electrically powered tools on a rotatable table thereby enabling the user to select and utilize a particular tool while remaining stationary.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rotatable electrical equipment table which can be used for supporting up to four electrically powered tools on a rotatable table thereby enabling the user to select and utilize a particular tool while remaining stationary. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.